


Battle scars

by Sipsinekku



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hotel Valhalla, LGBTQ Themes, Magnus is a cinnamon roll boyfriend, Other, Post-The Ship of the Dead (Magnus Chase), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably ooc, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, This is very random IDK, alex fierro - Freeform, cheesy af, fierrochase, magnus chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsinekku/pseuds/Sipsinekku
Summary: Alex has a lots of scars, most of them not physical.Magnus is a healer, but his powers can't heal everything.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Battle scars

Alex Fierro had a lot of scars. Magnus Chase was a healer, but these scars weren’t something he could heal with his magical powers.  
Their every day was a fight in Valhalla. They had been brought back to life to wait and train to die again. Before that they had both struggeld years on the streets, but Alex’s battle started already way back, ever since her mother had bought her to her father’s door, when her everyday was a fight trying to be accepted for who she was, when her family and basically everyone else decided not to do so.

Alex used sarcasm and witty comments to hide her true emotions. It had taken a lot of time for her to be truly comfortable around Magnus, both mentally and physically. Some days it was still hard for her believe he DID accept her, no matter what gender she felt. They both had their own walls which they had been able to let down little by little as they got to know each others better. Alex could cry before him. Magnus didn’t need to fear she’d chop his head off every time he touched her.  
Even longer it had taken Alex to be okay to show skin in front of him. His body was male, but most of the days she felt female. She often got uncomfortable with her own body, because after dying she was stuck with what she had. Once during last summer, after defeating Loki, their group decided to take some time off of their einherji duties and went off to a beach. Alex had not joined them, despite having said she used to like to swim as a kid. Magnus had noted she’d been down, so later that night, when others were sleeping, Magnus had taken her to hotel pools, just the two of them, so she could have a little fun as well. Even though being told it’s okay to look, when ever she changed, Magnus always looked away, because he wanted to honor her privacy.

It was again end of a day full of battles. Alex had gone down way sooner than usual. Over all she’d been unusually quiet for a couple of days, and mostly had stayed in her own room. She hadn’t called him out or made a joke about him for one whole day, and that made Magnus very worried.  
”What’s wrong?”  
Alex startled. She had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn’t even noticed her boyfriend coming in. Magnus sat in front of her on her bed. He was wearing his pyjamas. His face was worried but stern, and the way he asked his question told he would not take I’m fine or Nothing as an answer, as they both knew those weren’t true.  
Alex lowered her gaze, mindlessly drawing patterns on the bed sheets. She thought how to phrase what had been going on in her head.  
”Does this last forever?”  
Magnus looked confused but didn’t say anything.  
”We’re einherji. We live forever in waiting for Ragnarok. Eternity is a long time right?” She paused.  
”I saw these two who apparently had been a couple for a long, but now they totally hate each others… I know it’s normal that people don’t commit for long relationships here, but I  
started thinking... I just…. Will that happen to us?” She took a deep breath to swallow her tears. ”I don’t want that... I’m just.. afraid that one day you.. you might decide you hate me. And that every day will be just aiming for each other’s throats. And that you think that I’m disgusting or- or freak or--”  
”Hey, hey..” Magnus took Alex’s face between his hands and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. Alex tried to look away but he didn’t let her. He wiped a escaping tear away with his thumb.  
”First off, I swear I could never think that you’re disgusting… And I can’t promise you eternity. Like you said, it’s a long time. I can’t even promise we survive past tomorrow!” Magnus said. ”But I can promise you that right now, at this moment, I love you so, so much. And I promise I will love you as long as possible.”  
Alex looked into his eyes. She could feel him releasing some of his healing power, just a little bit. She doubted he even noticed this himself (just like when he had helped Amir not to crumble after learning truth of Sam’s life). Or maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe it was just his words, his touch, and him being there that made her feel better. She didn’t hold back tears and just slumped into Magnus’s chest.  
”I love you… I love you…” She said softly between sobs. Magnus wrapped her into a tight hug.  
After a while he made her lay down and pulled the covers over them. He still held her close and kissed her forehead gently every now and then, until they finally fell asleep. It was a rare night of neither of them having their usual vivid half-blood dreams.

Alex had a lots of scars. Scars take time to heal. Magnus wanted to heal them, even if it did take all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (because I woke up 6 am on summer vacation because of this). I have not written in y e a r s, but I got this idea which probably has already been done since I'm very late to this fandom, but I had to get it out of my system. Please be gentle!  
> I don't personally know any gender fluids, but I know a couple trans people, so I tried use what I know from my experience with them. I also kinda see Alex a bit similar to Leo, who hides pain behind humor. I maybe couldn't get what I wanted 100% in words from my head here, but I tried. These babies have been through a lot but at least they got each others!  
> (also english is not my first language, I tried to go through this for mistakes, but I apologize if some went unseen)


End file.
